Three-dimensional (3D) printing is a process used for the printing of three-dimensional objects, for example by printing or building parts of such models in layers. Such 3D models may be used, for example, for production of prototype parts and/or tools for use in the manufacturing of 3D products or models.
Various systems have been developed for computerized three-dimensional printing, wherein material for object printing is deposited in consecutive layers according to a pre-determined configuration or in selected arrays as defined by, for example, a Computer Aided Design (CAD) system connected to the printing systems. Such materials may include materials for constructing an object and materials used for constructing support structures for an object.
Some three-dimensional printers utilize a printing head, for example an ink-jet type printing head, through which material for printing three-dimensional objects is jetted. The printing head may draw material from a reservoir containing the material. The reservoir may be connected to the printing head, and may supply the material via a tube or tubes to the printing head. A common type of reservoir may consist of a container, such as a cartridge, containing building material. Other types of reservoirs and feed systems may be used.
The printing of a given three-dimensional object may require a finite and calculable amount of building material for completion. It may be advantageous to have a system for efficiently managing the supply of materials for usage during a printing process.